Out of the water, Into the shadows
by XxXDemonaXxX
Summary: Linsolina is a blood elf rogue with a dark birth. A mage who broke her heart and a king she falls in love with. She kills her father and saves the life of the mage who threaten to tell of her birth and turn against her. Shes back for power and lots of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The start.

_I am a blood elf with many names. Some which I am not proud of and others I am trying to run from. I am the daughter _of_ a women I've never met and also a daughter of a man who I killed. In the very beginning. I was granted this power to powerful to posses. I hated who I was until I met a man. "He" is who I fell in love with. It is "He" who loved me for who I was and not what I was capable of he wasn't like the rest but..The rest didn't hurt me like "He" did. I joined the people who tried to burn my lands to the ground. I didn't care. "He" didn't see that I did it to save his own life and his damn title which should have been rightfully mines. I have other titles now. Its was his pride that made me choose the decisions I made. "He" always thought of himself better then myself but I'm gonna show him what real pride for I fell in love. In love with the person I am and the people who's been beside me. Who loved me when I didn't love myself...until now. My handsome king was to thank for that. This here is my story of deception, hate, anger, passion, lust, confusion, desire, greed, love and mixed feelings. Tell my story well word for word as I speak._

"Anulap!" I called out.

I normally always got lost in the Alterac valley. I went into stealth so no ally would see me well. The blistering wind made me shiver as it whipped my brown hair around my face.

"Lindsolina!" I heard a cry.

I ran towards the voice that called me.

"Anu!" I called out.

I was getting tired of this game. I heard a branch crack

"Linsolina!" My head shot into the direction of the call.

Suddenly a arrow flew right past me hitting the tree next to me.

"Shit" I cursed.

A night elf hunter was my shooter. A bird formed druid flew above my position.

"Lind!!" Anu called out again.

His call made the hunter look away and the druid fly towards his voice. I had to make my attack. I sprinted towards the hunter sapping him. He was incapacitated. I crept into the shadow and used a move I learned called "killing spree" then I finished the hunter off with a rapture. I followed the druid who was following Anu's voice. I didn't want to scream for him because, I didn't want any attention being drawn to me.

"Lindsolina!" He called out again.

The valley was freezing the snow covered the field the snow was more red then white from the blood shed of the battle of Alerac valley. I had to protect him even though he didn't need it. He was tough for a mage. The druid let out a cry indicated he found someone. It was Anulap. I took out my crossbow

"bye bye birdy" I shot it as it fell from the sky into the snow turning into its true night elf form.

"We need to stop meeting like this" Anu laughed blasting an ally behind me with his frost bolt.

"Indeed we do" I said looking back at the ally's corpse in shock .

Anulap's long black hair blew in the cold wind. He had the most softest features but he was a high elf so I'm not surprised. Back home in Silvermoon its the place of beautiful people.

"I love the cold" He said looking up as the snow fell from the sky.

I shivered. I hated the cold. Silvermoon was anything but cold and I like it that way.

"Well then move to dal no skin off my back" I said to him talking about the biggest northrend city.

"I'd love to but you gotta remember what tomorrow is" He said walking as I followed him.

"Yes yes I know were one of us gets the title Champion of Silvermoon may the best one win" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, This year is gonna be me you know why?" He asked me.

I didn't even what to hear what he had to say it always involved him being better then me in every way. I really wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Because, you're fighting against me for it" I clapped unimpressed.

"Wow, you really know whats on my mind...I'm only kidding. Like you said may the best one win" He smiled at me as I rolled my eyes again.

I knew he was lying. Hes not all worked up because, the battle for the title is against me. The title was to proved who's most honored in Silvermoon. I didn't care. I mean I loved my land and people but do I really need a title to prove my love for them?. He bothered me I wanted to put him in his place but then again I didn't want him to hate me again.

"_I don't want anything to do with you! Get out of my face!"_ A flashback of his quote played in my head.

But..Hes here with me but for military purpose. I guess he has no choice to be nice.

"The land is cleared!" A hunter yelled out.

"Anulap, get ready to port" The hunter called out.

I didn't want a port especially from the likes of him. I whistled as my Hawkstrider Miru came to my rescue. I had to think for a while.

"What about the port?!" Anulap called out to me.

"I'm riding there see you in Silvermoon!" I said waving.

"No, wait I'll go with you!" He said.

My eye twitched. I wanted to be myself no one else.

"No..Bye Anu" I road off as fast as I could.

The nerve of him but then again I missed him so much though. The fact we recently broke up always hurts me when we see each other. His smile, his laugh, his ambition, his eyes who only has someone else but me. He broke my heart when I gave him the world. It wasn't enough.

"Oh well" I sighed.

The cold wind made matters worse. I petted Miru. I felt him shivering but he kept riding. He cawed and fell to a sudden stop.

"Whoa! What is it boy!?" I held on the reigns for support.

I looked in front of me as I saw ghouls and a lot of them.

"Damn, Its him again" I gritted my teeth and road in the opposite direction. I kept riding as I ran passed Anulap who seemed to be following me.

"Hey! Silvermoon is this way!" He called out and turned around to follow me.

"Follow me and don't go that way!" I yelled back as he obeyed. He looked back to see the evil that followed.

"Why are they here!?" Anu yelled in confusion.

"The bastard is a power hungry! You saw what he did to the first Silvermoon!" I answered him.

Miru wasn't shivering anymore. It was probably because, of all the running. I saw a cave. Then I got an idea. I rode into it as Anu did the same.

"So about that port" I said trying to warm up my hands.

"Oh now you want a port!" He rolled his eyes.

"Just do it!" I yelled at him.

"Well someone didn't have their energy tea this morning" He said as he vanished.

Great...He used the wrong spell. The scourges got closer. I went stealth. They weren't gonna find anything here so why are they here? A loud ringing noise made me yelp in massive pain.

"_A princess who was born out of the sea. I have finally found you" _A sinister voice spoke in my head. I screamed in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets

"What do you want with me!?" I screamed. The pain got worse. I held my head.

"_You're more then you think you are. The power you have is fit is fit for a queen. Isn't that right daughter of Queen Azshara?" _He said again.

What was he talking about? Queen Azhara? The Naga queen? The former night elf queen?

"I don't have any clue what you're talking about you scum!" I shouted still holding my head.

I felt another jolt of pain running through me.

"_Oh is that so? So your paladin father didn't tell you? Why am I not surprised? Always hiding secrets, caring to much Pathetic.." _He said as it infuriated me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed running out of the cave as I was circled by a whole bunch of ghouls.

"_There is no way out but I'll make a deal with you."_ He said in my mind as I slumped to my knees from the pain.

"Yes anything what do you want!" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"_When you decide you want to join me and my legion. You must do what I say with that power of yours" _He laughed.

"I will never join you! Never!" I screamed louder.

"_Believe me you will. Until then I bid you farewell" _He said as the ghouls left from my sight.

Queen Azshara? Lies!

"What do you mean you used the wrong spell?" Angelus yelled in anger.

I looked down. I had to face Lind's father a tough paladin who could probably destroy me in one blow.

"Shes strong she'll probably stealth her way out of the scourge's grasp" I said.

"You mean those scourges who turned powerful men against us? Those scourges who destroyed our land once before along with other lands?" Angelus screamed.

This bothered me. I have other matters to attend to but yet I had to deal with this.

"She still doesn't know does she?" I asked in monotone.

"Doesn't know what?" Angelus was skeptic of my question.

"Shes has more powerful magic then I do" I said looking away.

"Magic!? Lindsolina is a rogue. I don't understand this magic you speak of" He spat.

"I'm a blood elf, General. I can sense magic and so can everyone else in Silvermoon. Her magic is as powerful as Sunwell and its getting more worse as she grows to unlocking it!" I spat back at him as his eyes widen.

"Lind, has witch and paladin blood running through her and it stinks of evil!" I said as Angelus was more in shock of my discovery.

"You dare not speak of Lind in that sort of way! You should be grateful for still walking this world for breaking her heart! I should destroyed you but then you come to my domain with mindless garbage on my offspring!? How dare you mage!" He spat at me as his hands glowed with a yellow light and his eyes too.

"I'll take my leave. Just telling you one thing. If she wins our battle tomorrow. Mark my words she wont live to see the next day when I tell the council of a blood elf being an offspring of Queen Azshara and nothing you say could save her or yourself." I pointed and turned my back.

"You son of a bitch! You dare cause any harm to my daughter I will kill you with my bare hands!" He spat at me.

I walked out as I bumped into someone.

"Ouch watch it buddy!" I opened my eyes to see Anulap leaving my house.

He looked at me with widen eyes.

"Oh, Anulap...Wait! I have a bone to pick with you!!!" I shouted.

"I don't have time right now farewell Lindsolina" He said coldly to me as I looked at him in shock.

"Um..sure" I watched him walk away as I walked into my house.

I saw my father holding his head sitting at the table.

"Father, what happened?" I said worried by his state. His gaze shot towards to me.

"My baby are you ok?" He got up and walked to me. He hugged me.

"Yeah I'm a tough girl daddy sheesh" I laughed as he petted my long brown hair.

"But then you always worry me" He said

"Pft you should of conjured up a son then" I looked at him.

"Why have a son when I have a beautiful daughter who acts like a son?" He smiled at me.

"Its my job. My father happens to be a general so its in my blood to fight along side him." I laughed as he ruffled my hair as it fell over my face.

"Your father must be a powerful man?" He said.

"Very very powerful he could squish me if he wanted to" I nodded as he laugh.

"Like this!" He said hugging me tighter as I felt my cheeks press against his plate armor.

"Daddy, Cant....breath..." I gasped for air as he let go of me and chuckled.

"Sorry, So did you one handedly take on those scourges?" He said taking his seat where he was.

"Yeah I did" I lied through my teeth.

I didn't want to bother him about my birth. He looked as if he had a lot on his mind. I did want to know but my love and concern for my father came first.

"Really!? Tell me about it?" He said anxiously as I sat on the armrest of his favorite chair.

"They were all after me! With their undead groans" I laughed as I mimicked the undead faces.

"Did they have crackling groans?"He asked.

"Yes, they did. I killed many until I was cornered. I looked to my swords you gave me and I crept into the shadows then used killing spree they all fell to the ground. Then there was one left. He gave me a piercing gaze as the wind blew my hair. He leaped towards me I pulled out my crossbow and shot him down. He was still alive then...." I was about to finish as the door burst open.

"Sir! You are needed its urgent" A guard said as I rolled my eyes.

"Lind, tell me more about your battle later. I love you" He kissed my forehead.

"Love you too daddy" I folded my arms as he left.

"_Nice story I cant wait to hear the rest" _The same sinister voice I heard from before said.

I looked around in surprise.

"_I'm still here, princess" _It said again.

"Why do you still bother me!?" I said in an aggravated tone.

"And i'm not a princess!" I retorted.

"_I bother you because, I want you to join my legion." _He said.

"Well i'm not so fat chance" I yelled

"_That boy, Anulap wants to destroy you so badly to a point his willing to tell the council of your birth mother and the blood that runs through you" _He said to me as I was shock.

Anulap knows about my birth mother? No he cant.

"_Yes, he does my dear" _ He said

I ran out of my house towards the mage quarters at Silvermoon. I saw a guard.

"Good afternoon Lind what can I assist you in?" He asked me

"Have you seen Anulap?" I asked anxious.

"Yeah, he just came past here not to long ago probably heading home Why what happened? You looked bothered." He asked me as I waved goodbye.

"Tell you some other time" I shouted out.

I had to ask Anulap. If he knows and this voice is telling me the truth then this could be a problem. If I am a offspring of the Naga tribe then I don't know what I am going to do or what threat It can cause. I ran into Anu's house I saw him.

"Anu!" I shouted as he turned around.

"What do you want!?" He asked.

"What do you know about me!?" I asked

"Besides the fact your arrogant and annoying nothing really" He back around fixing something.

"Lies! What do you know about my birth!?" I yelled anxious to know.

"Oh, your father told you about our meeting?" He shook his head.

"what meeting?" I was skeptic

"Never mind if were looking for answers what makes you think you'll get em from me?" He smirked.

I was pissed off more then ever.

"_Unleash that anger on him make him regret all hes done to you" _The sinister voice said

I grabbed Anu by his throat as my eyes glowed bright green. He looked at me in shock

"Tell me this instant or I'll..." I looked to his desk to see a letter.

The words that caught my eyes were "I love you" I dropped him as he rubbed his neck from my grasp.

"So the rumors are true?.." I picked up the letter. I was disgusted.

"Just get out!" He shouted as I threw the letter down

"May the best one win" I looked at him one last time and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Downfall

I laid in my bed I couldn't sleep and father hasn't returned yet. I was bothered by my unanswered but more alone then ever.

"_you don't have to be alone" _The voice said to me.

"And how do I do that?" I said hiding my desperation.

"_Join me in my reign of terror" _He said.

"Lich king am I correct?" I asked.

"_yes" _He answered.

"Well I'm gonna make this nice and clear..No means no i'm not joining your stupid legion!" I spat as a jolt of pain ran through my body I yelped in pain.

"_you dare speak to me like that!?I give you an opportunity of greatness and you dare spit it back in my face!?" _He yelled as I gritted my teeth.

"Go to hell!" I spat as another jolt. The pain was horrible but I had to fight it no one belittles me.

"_You will be back mark my words you will crave for power" _The lich king said.

"Sure.." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_**There was a child in the water. In the farthest dept. The baby had a snake's tail, claws and fin like wings coming from her head to her back. She was a baby Naga. **_

"_**hush little baby.....don't say a word....mommy is gonna buy you a mocking bird....and if that mocking bird don't sing...mommy is gonna buy you a diamond ring....and if that diamond ring don't shine...." A women sang in the water but suddenly stopped as the child started to cry. **_

"_**My child...you've finally awaken. My beautiful Lindsolina" She said as the baby's eyes shot open.**_

I let out a scream as my door burst open.

"Lind baby whats wrong?" My father wielded his axe for any danger.

I was in a cold sweat and breathed heavily. He dropped his axe and hugged me.

"Baby, it was only a dream shh" My father said trying to calm me down. He petted my hair.

"But....it....felt..so real" I__said between breaths.

I had to know and I didn't want that lame old story my mother went on a journey across Azeroth. It was now or never. My father still held me closer then ever. Was he hiding something to? I remembered something. My battle...

"I have my battle today" I remembered. My birth can wait my battle was way important. I had to put Anulap in his place.

"No!" My father held my face.

"What!?" I was shocked.

"This is one battle I cant allow you to fight" He commanded me.

"Is this some sort of sick joke because, I'm gonna fight until I die." I took control.

"Lind, If you love me you wouldn't fight" He begged me as I shook my head.

I was shocked a man who raised me fighting and is a general isn't allowing me to fight my own battle. I was irritated.

"Daddy, I love you but I have to fight my own battle." I got up picking up my swords.

"But you don't understand" He grabbed my wrist.

"And you don't understand why I am doing this. Someone needs to put Anulap in his place" I said.

"Leave him be! He only wants to hurt you" My father told me.

"Sure father... there isn't one thing he hasn't done to hurt me" I waved my hand. My father got up and walked to the door pushing me back a little.

"Lind i'm warning you stay in this room!" He warned me holding the door so I wouldn't pass.

"Father move out of my way i'm gonna be late" I shouted trying to push out of my way.

"Lind stop it this instant!" I felt a strike across my face.

What did he just do?...Did he hit me? Hes never done that...

"Baby i'm doing this for you're own good." He said in a hurt tone.

Rage filled inside of me. I was angry. But I was also hurt. I took my sword that was already in my hand and impaled it into him. He looked at me in shock as my eyes widen on what I just did.

"Daddy!" I cried out pulling the sword out. I grabbed him before he fell to the ground.

"My child..." He gasped for air as the blood spilled to the floor.

"Daddy heal yourself. I'm sorry something came over me!" I cried out hugging him.

"No...Its time for you....to learn...things...yourself" He said between breaths.

"Father, No I need you!" I cried out

"Lind.....Take this...key....There is a room....Go..I'm always...watching...over you" He said handing me a key as his eyes closed.

His blood stained my hands. I cried out

"Father! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!" I cried holding his dead body.

Guards rushed through the doors. Hearing my screams.


End file.
